Recently, organic EL elements have been actively developed. Displays using organic EL elements need neither backlights nor polarizers, and have a wide dynamic range and a wide viewing angle, which is advantageous for reduction in thickness and cost. Thus, the organic EL elements have been expected to be used in next-generation displays. The organic EL elements have also been expected to be used in lighting apparatuses due to their low power consumption.
In typical organic EL elements, an organic EL layer that emits light in response to application of a voltage is provided between a thin-film like anode and a thin-film like cathode, and a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transfer layer, etc. are stacked in the organic EL layer. These layers in the organic EL layer are often formed by vacuum deposition (a vacuum deposition method), but in some cases, are formed by coating using spin coating etc. (a coating method).
A method has been proposed in which a mixed film is formed on a first substrate by a vacuum deposition method, and the mixed film thus formed is transferred to a second substrate (Patent Document 1).